Destroy All Zombies!
by Kiananuva12
Summary: Crypto finds himself stranded on Earth during a zombie plague. He never expect to find a home with a group of survivors...or to change as much as he did. But how long can they survive a zombie infested planet? Will they survive or will they fall to the plague? -Based on a dream-


The young girl back up and away from the creatures surrounding her. Backing as close to the wall she could get before shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the inevitable to happen as one of them came closer, giving off the familiar moan and smell of rotten flesh. Then another sound was heard. It sounded like a blast with the after math of sizzling flesh. She slowly opened one of her eyes, giving a shocked look at the sight before her. The horde of rotten flesh that once surrounded her was now gone, instead there stood another creature.

He was shorter than the girl, with grey skin and big reflective eyes that currently reflected the color red. In his hand was a futuristic looking gun, pointing it up and holding the barrel to his shoulder. He smirked at the carnage he had just created out of the dead. The alien's orbs turned to the girl and sneering slightly.

"Yer such a pain in the damn ass." he snorted to the other as he walked over and gave her a look over,"Yeh okay there Jaime?"

"I am now," Jaime smiled brushing some of her short auburn hair out of her eyes,"Thanks Crypto."

The alien named Crypto just snorted and looked around briefly before turning back to the girl and grabbing her hand. It was obvious that staying in one spot wasn't a good idea. More of the zombies would come, drawn by the noises and desire for fresh meat. They had to move and fast. In fact there were already a few of the walking dead swarming around. Crypto just growled low and gripped Jaime's hand tighter in his grasp. There were always more of those damn things, they pretty much outnumbered the few pockets of humanity left.

He soon pushed the young girl in front of himself as they began to weave through the mangled wreckage of cars and other debris. All the while keeping a close eye on the few dead that had appeared.

"Over there." the furon pointed out the area that was their destination. It was a small abandon auto repair shop, looking even more run down since the world had gone to hell. Jaime nodded and began to move faster between the cars.

A few more dead here and there. Nothing to worry about yet thought. After all they didn't want to make more noise than what they had earlier. Not that the furon behind her would mind. Crypto's favorite pass time since the break out was shooting these dead humans, blasting them into dust with his alien tech. Jaime was thankful though he was retraining himself for now, they didn't need another hoard coming their way.

They finally reached the shop, Jaime opening the door as they both rushed inside and closed it. The young girl stayed against it for some time, listening carefully for any movement. When there was none she gave a soft sigh before looking around the room.

"Oi Poxy." shouted Crypto heading further inside as Jaime soon followed behind. The two made their way through the front of the shop to the back where repairs were handled. It wasn't long before they were greeted with the sight of a saucer. That and another human female.

"Jaime!" cried a woman as she rushed over and hugged the girl tightly in her arms. She quickly pulled away, brushing some blonde hair out of her face and checking the other over.

"She's fine Sue." stated Crypto watching the display before yelping in surprise when he was also hugged by the blonde,"Wipe that grin off yer face,girl."

"I'm so glade you two are safe." sighed Sue before huffing and standing,"I told Pox it was too dangerous to go out there."

"But we did manage to get what he needed," Jaime piped up,"Beside I had Crypto with me."

"I know. I know." Sue rubbed her head before looking to Crypto,"What would I do without you?"

"Be eaten by the zombies for one." he responded quickly,"Speaking of that idiot...where the hell is he?"

"Inside the saucer." stated Sue and jabbed a finger towards the ship in question. Pox had been in there repairing the damage best he could without the necessary equipment. He was pretty good at making due with what he did have though, but the repairs didn't hold up for long. Still it was their best bet for staying safe and hadn't failed them yet.

So, they had choose the repair shop to land after another need to repair the ship. It would prove easier for Pox to repair it with the equipment found in the shop. Course they still needed to find parts here and there for him to replace the old ones.

Crypto nudge the girl and held out a hand. As if on cue and understanding without the need for words, Jaime opened up the small pouch on her side. It didn't take long to find the part they had been ask to go find, handing it over to the alien. He gave it a brief look over before heading for the lift into the saucer to bring the other the part. Sue and Jamie watched as the young girl turned to her mother.

"So, where are Aunty Rox and Dennis?" she asked curiously to the blonde haired woman.

"Upstairs," she answered her daughter as she began to clean up around Pox's work area and tidy up,"Roxanne is taking a bath and your brother is sleeping."

"Oh," stated Jaime at the news watching her mother clean before adding,"You know Pox's hates it when you move his stuff around."

"Pox hates a lot of things." Sue countered. Both knew this was very true of the scientific furon, he hated pretty much everything. Even after all the time he spent around the human family, he still was the same as the day they had met. Jaime just rolled her eyes as she sat on one of the chairs, watching her mouth putting tools and other things away.

"Pox may hate many things...but he's changed,even if a bit." she stated looking down at her own feet,"Him and Crypto both."

* * *

Shit this was a mess for the furon, being stuck on this planet once more. The saucer that brought him here was completely totaled beyond all recognition, damn thing. He had called his home planet for help. They informed him they would be sending down Pox to repair the damage for the other, but it would take some time before he'd land. The ship would be flying again and very soon, but it still left Crypto stuck on the mud-ball for a while. And his mission was pretty much on hold till his transport was fixed. It was pretty crucial after all, to travel around to the varies human cities and collected what was needed, namely brains.

"The hell am I suppose ta do?" grumbled the alien as he paced around the crash sight. He turned back to the ship in question, covered in broken limbs from trees and dirt from the ground. Crypto wouldn't have minded the crash so much if he had crashed somewhere populated with people, especially women. He could keep himself distracted while waiting for Pox but no. Fate decided to bitch slap him and crash his ship into the forest a few miles from the nearest possible town. He kicked a fallen limb with a growl.

"Fuckin' perfect." he hissed running his hands across the top of his head,"Just so fuckin' perfect. Crashed in the fuckin' boonies with nothin' to do."

The furon jumped a bit when he heard a noise come from his surroundings, drawing out his blaster as he looked around. Okay, maybe there was nothing to do but there was definitely something out here. The question was what? Maybe just some animals or maybe a human. Either way, this meant some entertainment for the furon as he smirked devilishly and began to head in the direction of the noise.

"Let's go see who the unlucky sucker is." he hummed as scooped out the area. He heard the sound a few more times, in fact he heard quiet a few of the same noise. All in different directions. Seems like there were more things for the alien to do. Hopefully it would be fun and last till Pox got his gray ass down to earth to fix the ship. Crypto continued to follow the sound, getting closer and closer to the source. By this point the furon was wondering what the case was for the noise. Could it be a human? Maybe an animal? Well, whatever it was it wasn't going to be making noises much longer. Crypto just smirked in glee. Least this would prove to be fun for him.

Or least that's what he thought. Without warning he was tackled from the side, a grunt escaping the furon's lips as he hit the ground hard. He saw stars for a split second before his visioned focused on the face before him. Time seemed to slow in that instance. There, chewing on the barrel of his blaster, was a human or at least what use to be human he assumed. The flesh was peeling off in areas, oozing blood and puss from wounds and sores all over it's body. It's eyes were glazed over and dull, the color that should fill the orbs were dull and almost dead. Everything seemed dull on the creature before him, from the hair which was falling out, to the yellowed teeth and finger nails. It smelt rotten in fact. Like this guy was dead.

Another clank of teeth against his blaster. Luckily it seemed this guy wasn't bright at all as he continued to try and naw his way through the barrel. Even still, he was like dead weight on the furon. The size different wasn't helping either.

"G-Get off me!" he grunted before resorting to psychokinesis. The creature soon lifted up off of him as he slammed him hard into a nearby tree, slowly getting up. Definitely needed to have Pox upgrade his psychokinesis when he got the chance. His attention returned to the creature, stuck through the heart on a low tree branch.

"Huh...that usually kills a human." stated Crypto as he watched it grunt and groan. It seemed to either not notice the tree branch or not feel it, focusing instead on getting the alien before it. Crypto just shrugged before aiming the blaster at the creature.

"While I'd love to know what the hell ya are...I believe it's time to say night night pal." with that Crypto fired. The blast as usual vaporized the creature to nothing as he looked around. Where there more of those creatures around he wondered. Another rustling was heard, quicker than the ones from before.

There was that familiar smell of rotten flesh again and more rustling. Well, seems there were more of those things out there. That meant more fun for Crypto. Maybe he'd catch one too and have Pox examine it, be interesting to see what these humanoids were. Maybe a new species of human for them to cultivate brains from.

Course that isn't what barreled into him this time, luckily it was smaller than the previous one. Today seemed to like to knock the furon on his ass, quite literally it seemed. He looked to see what it was this time, coming face to face with a young girl. Her green eyes locked with Crypto's for what seemed like forever. Her face held a shocked look at first before turning when the rustling was closer. Without hesitating the young girl was up, ready to run off.

"HEY!" she yelped as Crypto grabbed her ankle,"Let me go! Are you cr-?!"

She paused in her protest as the blaster was now aimed at her face, Crypto giving her an unamused look. Her eyes widened at the sudden turn of events.

"Nothin' personal...just business." stated Crypto about to fire. That was before the young girl grabbed him, pulling them both to the side just as another creature stumble into the path. Quickly, Crypto fired at the creature. He looked to the girl by his side about to shove her off before she pointed again.

"Shot!" she shouted as his eyes followed before landing on more of the creatures. Much more. Without hesitating, he began to fire off round after round at the horde before them. It became a blur after a while on how many the furon had killed at that point, using his psychokinesis in between when one got close. The girl came in handy a bit, pointing out new areas the creatures came from.

After what seemed like forever, the last of the creatures was blasted. Both stood there for a while, seeming to adsorb what just happened. The young girl sunk to her knees as she held her head in her hands, giving a shaky sigh. Course it was short lived as she heard the familiar buzz, looking up. Once again the blaster was in her face.

"Now that they're dealt with." began Crypto,"Like I said before nothing personal...and ya were helpful but this is what I do fer a livin'."

The girl just frowned, not seeming at scared. Crypto had to give her some credit. Most humans would've been begging him not to fire or some other pathetic display. No, she just glared at him with those bright green eyes.

"Yer brave girl...foolish but brave." he complimented,"Gonna be a shame to kill ya. Say night night girl-!"

A loud clang was heard as Crypto's head began to spin, falling over and into the young girl's arms. He couldn't stop from blacking out.

* * *

"Nnngh." Crypto groaned as he finally came to. His first instinct was to rub his head, pausing when he realized he couldn't. He turned finding his hands bound to a pipe. A low growl escaped his lips as anger boiled up inside him. He was caught? HIM? And by pathetic humans no less. He quickly looked around, finding he was in a damp basement. Where he wasn't aware of. His last memory was being hit in the back of the head hard just as he was about to blast that young girl. Wait, where was she now? Did she do this to him?

Well, this wasn't going to hold him. He looked around the room for something he could use to cut the zip ties holding his hands. Ah, pliers. Those would work. Now he just needed to use his psychokinesis to get them. He concentrated. Nothing. A frown spread across his face as he tried again. Nothing once more.

"What the hell?!" he hissed loudly before hearing the door to the basement open. His eyes instantly focused as the young girl with short auburn as she came down the steps, in her hands she was carrying a tray with food.

"You!" Crypto growled as he struggled in his binds,"What the hell did ya do to me?!"

The girl gave a confused look as she sat the tray down the floor between her and Crypto. She didn't seem to understand what the alien meant.

"My psychokinesis!" he answered with a loud shout,"Why arn't they working?!"

"Psychokinesis?" asked the young girl,"What's that?"

"It's what I used to throw those things around!" hissed Crypto. There was no way she could forget that. She was right there when he did that.

"You mean the zombies?" she asked as she began to begin setting out the food as well as what appeared to be bandages. Crypto gave a curious stare as he watched her work. What was that for? Without a word she moved closer, the furon moving away as he gave her a venomous look.

"Just hold still...my Dad hit you pretty hard." she informed him,"You hurt your head."

Crypto blinked. He had a head injury? He hadn't even realized that nor the bandages attached to his cranium. That may explain why he couldn't use his psychokinesis, though he never though simple head trauma would cause that to happen. Or that a human would manage to knock him out like that. He hissed low as the girl moved close while he was distracted, removing the current bandage from the back side of his head.

"Still pretty bad," she replied in a low voice before looking to Crypto,"I'll just clean it up and than you can eat something, okay?"

Crypto just sneered as she went back to work, carefully cleaning the injury. After a few more moments she had finished. She soon sat back as she began to pack the bandages away, turning to the tray.

"Oh," she began as she held up the bowl with some sort of soup inside,"I'm Jamie."

"I could feed myself." he grumbled hoping she'd undo the zip ties. Than maybe he could get out of here, get some payback for what happened.

"Can't." was the simple response as she held out the spoon for Crypto. He frowned at her, not accepting the offering. Well, seems they weren't as dumb as he'd hoped. That just pissed him off more though.

"I don't care!" he shouted as he glared,"Let me out!Now!"

"I can't." Jamie muttered looking down,"Or you might get killed."

"Please,that peon got a lucky shot in last time." grunted Crypto watching the girl with an unamused look. What did she think? That he was that weak? He wouldn't be taken down a second time. Not by these idiotic humans. There was no way he'd let them kill him.

"Next time I am killing him." he growled low.

"No, you won't." Jaime frowned setting the bowl down and giving the furon a stern look,"They're discussing what to do with you. Some of the survivors want to kill you."

"What?" Crypto paused before struggling a bit to get out of his binds,"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!"

"But...I vouched for you." the girl added as the furon gave her a curious stare. Why would she vouch for him? He had tried to kill her. Twice in fact. She was either lacking a few brain-cells or was crazy.

"You're an idiot." Crypto muttered.

"Maybe...but you could be useful. Plus," Jaime paused seeming to think her words over,"Even if you did try to kill me...you also protected me."

"I was protecting myself." the furon growled low,"You just happened to be an extra pair of eyes."

"Still," Jamie chuckled before picking the bowl back up,"thank you."

Crypto just frowned. Being thank for 'saving' her, he was going to puke. That was the last thing on the furon's mind, saving a human. Than again, she was the one being keeping him from being killed. He could work this. If she was this naive about the situation, she wouldn't suspect a thing. For now, he just had to play along with her.

His eyes landed on the spoon as he opened his mouth, a spoonful of chicken broth hitting his taste buds. After a few spoonfuls, she held up a can of coke with a straw for him.

"The names Crypto."


End file.
